The Guardians
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Based off an actual group the AHC check it out. Summery inside. Any questions about AHC/MAA send me a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is based off an actual club of self-trained fighters who are HUGE fans of the books **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** and we all hate Alvin the Treacherous. We are fans of the movie too but I was recruited to get our voice out there. We are the AHC. The Alvin Hater's Club. We are also called the MAA. The Master Assassination Artists. **

**Anyway enough of my drabbling on to the story. In this story Stoick finds out about Alvin the Treacherous trying to kill Hiccup. Well pappa ain't standing for it. He assigns Hiccup an entourage of Valkyries, the best assassins Berk has ever seen, to protect him. Of course it isn't long before Alvin tries again…only to be viciously surprised.**

**Book/Movie Crossover warning. **

"Dad, this is completely unnecessary! I have been facing Alvin the Treacherous since I was ten!" Hiccup shouted pacing after his father, jogging as best he could on his stump to catch up to his father when he out-strode him.

"Hiccup, I am doing this for your own safety. You aren't as nimble as you were with two legs, and you weren't that nimble before!" Stoick shouted, not bothering to lower his voice or take his son's feelings into consideration. After all he was a Viking.

"Gee thanks, Dad," Hiccup deadpanned, following his father to the Mead Hall.

"I'm just saying that you need all the help you can get," the lumbering chief said, walking into the hall. "Don't worry; they are all people you know."

"I swear, Dad, if you say it's the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, I will somehow not feel any safer," Hiccup muttered.

"Of course not, son," Stoick said, "I was thinking more along the lines of the Valkyries."

"All of them?"

"Sure," Stoick replied, absently, "That one from the Bog-Burglar isles, Cami-what's-it, will be here on the morrow with her dragon."

"Oh gods," Hiccup groaned, "Last time they were here Stormfly and Anju got into a full blown war with each other!"

"I'm sure it was in good fun."

"They almost killed each other. They were in healing for a moon-cycle."

"What were they fighting about?" The chief asked, glancing at his son.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, grabbing a plate of food.

"Oh…Well son, I'm sorry but my demand still stands. I have already sent a letter to Bertha and she responded, telling me her daughter is on her way."

"DA-AD," Hiccup groaned.

"The Valkyries are meeting tonight in the Hall to discuss it." Hiccup groaned again in defeat and made his way over to where his friends were seated. His plate hit the table with a clatter and he flopped down on the bench in defeat.

"So Dad told you the news huh?" Fiyori said, lifting a cup to her lips to drink.

"Mm-hm," Hiccup muttered, "Fi, how many Valkyries are there?"

"Well there is me, Astrid, Ruffnut, Camicazi, Bloodwing the Fierce, and Forrestflyer the Peaceful," Fiyori said, counting them off as she named them.

"Wait how did Forrestflyer get to be a Valkyrie?" Snotlout said glancing at the girl in question. She was as skinny as Hiccup and everyone thought she would be the next village healer. Her read hair was almost orange and her brown eyes were always kind, the very opposite of any warrior in Berk. Her Changewing, Metalburn, was just the same.

"I don't really know but I can promise you don't want to be her opponent if she gets mad," Fiyori replied rubbing at an old wound, obviously inflicted by Forrestflyer.

"What about Bloodwing? How is she as a Valkyrie?" Fishlegs asked, searching the crowd for the short haired brunette with the sun-bleached streaks in her hair. She was of a typical young Vikings build, not thin but not over flowing with ropes of muscle and fat either. Her arms were strong from years of practicing with her war hammer and she was known throughout the village as one of the best hunters and fishers, especially when teamed with her Nadder, Skyrunner.

"What do you think?" Fiyori asked. "She is LETHAL with that war hammer and an excellent shot with a bow and arrow. We all have to work on our stealth. Well all except Camicazi and maybe Astrid, but then they are the best in both villages." Fiyori said swirling her drink, looking into the cup and setting it down, pushing it away as if it might bite her.

Hiccup really didn't want to even guess what had taken residence in his sister's cup and didn't look, but of course Tuffnut did.

"What the Hel! How did that get in there?" he asked reaching in and pulling out his dragon tooth necklace before putting it back on over his head. Fiyori rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

Early the next morning, Hiccup woke to a loud confident voice that could only belong to Camicazi. She wasn't bothering to be quiet as she and Fiyori made their way to the hall. Hiccup groaned and rolled out of bed. He figured since the meeting was about him he should probably be there to hear all the cockamamie ideas that they came up with for his protection against Alvin the Treacherous.

Hiccup hobbled over the ground cursing the slick stones. When he finally got to the Mead Hall he found the meeting was being held before anyone else even had breakfast. Some of the early risers were standing outside grumbling as Hiccup snuck in.

Inside the large room he heard his father's booming voice giving the Valkyries their instructions. Hiccup rolled his eyes and made his way, on squeaking prosthesis, deeper into the heart of the Hall. The speaking stopped when the sounds of his echoing steps met the Valkyries ears. The group of female warriors turned to him a look of dead seriousness on each of their faces. Even jovial Camicazi was in a tone of seriousness.

"Uh, who died?" Hiccup asked. Each of the dragons, turned in kind all with a matching look of seriousness.

"Guys?"

"Hiccup, why didn't you tell us about this man?" Astrid said, sounding somewhat peeved.

"Uh," he started, only to be cut off by Camicazi.

"Moreover why didn't you tell me he was back? That lunatic almost cost us our lives numerous times as kids!" she shouted in her usual brazen Bog-Burglar way.

The rest just stared at him Ruffnut glanced between Astrid and Hiccup. Fiyori was mirroring their father's concerned glare. Astrid was angry that he hadn't told her about Alvin. Camicazi was fighting the joy of the fight, and the anger that Hiccup hadn't told her that Alvin had returned. The two newer Valkyries, Bloodwing and Forrestflyer, looked like it they were stern and ready to protect the Heir to their tribe.

The Dragon's had their own looks. Rightwing was cracking her knuckles, Pinefire was snarling in anger, Anju was grim, Stormfly's hair was turning red (much like her scales), while Skyrunner was clenching his jaw so tight the teeth cracked, and Metalburn was flashing a mix of fear and anger.

He watched his friends, his new guards, stern expressions and knew that they were serious. They didn't want him to face Alvin alone ever again and as the Valkyries of the Islands of the North they were now his guards. It was a full blown war.

**Okay here is simply the first chapter of one of the most EPIC stories I have ever written. At least that is what I am hoping. Enjoy and send lots of lurfly reviews 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we go. Chapter to (I am so using my Norse numbering for this) :) I am glad I got so many lurfly reviews for this. I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and I forgot to mention a Valkyrie from China Han Li and Xing in my previous chapter. I hardly mention her but she is in this story, too. **

Hiccup left the hall with a very ticked Astrid ranting on his left, with Anju trailing behind her and Fiyori and Pinefire trailing silently on his right.

"It's just…I can't believe that you never told me about Alvin the Treacherous! I thought we were going to tell each other everything," Astrid said waving her hand dramatically. Anju rolled her eyes and glanced at Toothless who had joined the party.

"Astrid, I can't tell you everything in one night. Plus I never thought I would have to see Alvin again. I thought he had died! The last time I saw him I was twelve and he was falling off of a bridge into a forest floor of fire! How was I supposed to know he would survive?" Hiccup yelped. Fiyori glanced at him then back at Pinefire. The Timberjack shook his head and continued behind his rider.

Astrid quieted at Hiccup's explanation, "Who found out he was coming after you?" she asked quieter now.

"Toothless saw it in a vision first. He didn't know what it might mean at first but when he told me I explained that that it was and in all of two minutes Toothless had already told dad and Fi," Hiccup said, glancing at the cloudy sky.

"So," Fiyori said, "How do you and Camicazi know each other…and Alvin?"

"Well, Camicazi and I met at some of the meetings our parents attended," Hiccup explained, "When Dad would strategize or otherwise celebrate with the Bog-Burglar tribe Camicazi and I would get into all sorts of shenanigans…and during some of those, well most of those, we were faced with an attack from Alvin the Treacherous."

"Hm," she said obviously in deep thought strategizing herself, for a way to protect her brother. The six walked back to the Haddock lodge. When they got there Anju and Pinefire went to their respective sleeping areas. It was decided that the dragons would watch at night and the girls during the day. After all a dragons sight was better than a humans at night. When he got in the snoring of Stormfly was equaled by only Pinefire's jaw cracking yawn.

He went to Fi's room and flopped onto the bed falling immediately into a deep sleep. Hiccup looked at the girls perched in various guarding areas all around the house and rolled his eyes as Fi walked to her spot by the fire. Hiccup could practically see her thinking up battle strategies. Astrid followed him to his room and stood by the window looking out.

"Wa-would you please stop that!" Hiccup shouted flustered.

"What?" Astrid said, glancing over at him.

"This stony silent warrior, instead of my girlfriend," he said, muttering the last word shyly. Astrid blushed and sat on a nearby chair with Hiccup in a chair in front of her.

"Hiccup, I'm just here to protect you. I can't lose you like I almost have once before," it was her turn to mutter the last words this time. He took her hands and she looked up at him.

"You have no idea how hard it was on me when your dad pulled you from Toothless' claws I thought I was going to die in joy because you were alive. Then your…" Astrid felt tears choke her up, "When your dad pulled you from Toothless and I saw your leg I didn't think you would make it long after that…but you pulled through. It wasn't long after you woke I swore I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you again. I sealed that promise to myself when I kissed you," she said looking up at him. His face was so close to hers. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"That is why I HAVE to protect you. I can't lose you," Astrid said, pressing her forehead to his, "I CAN'T…I…I love you too much."

Hiccup smirked, "Nothing's going to happen to me, Astrid. Alvin hasn't gotten me yet. He isn't going to get me. Not with the whole of Berk's Valkyrie army protecting me."

"AND ZE GREAT CAMICAZI!" came the Bog-Burglar's shout from the roof.

Astrid smirked, "And one crazy Bog-Burglar."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW!" Astrid shouted back, a smile on her face. Camicazi's messy blond head popped into view of the window upside down glaring.

"What are you guys up to in here anyway?" she asked.

"Talking, duh," Astrid replied.

"Eh," Camicazi said, disappearing back to the roof. She was only extremely talkative if she was fighting or if fighting was what was being talked about. Or thievery. Or escaping. Really anything but girly stuff she would talk about. And Astrid and Hiccup's love life? Definably NOT on her talk about list.

"Okay, I've wasted enough time I really need to get to my post," Astrid said.

"Oh so talking to me is wasting time now?"

"Of course not! Hiccup I'm sorry," Astrid said, flustered, "If it makes you feel better, my post is in your room," she said smiling awkwardly.

"It kinda makes up for it," he said sending her a responding smile. "And Astrid?"

She turned.

"Thanks."

Astrid smiled and leaned against the window frame looking out the window.

**I am so glad you guys liked this story so much. Really you guys have no idea how much I love positive/constructive feedback. **

**The Tuneless Siren: You are totally going to LOVE your roll in this. **

**Weaver Chance: My fingers got dancey and I am dyslectic . Thanks for pointing that out. **

**MWA220: The AHC is a group of people who hate Alvin the Treacherous. Most of the immediate members have a liking for poisons, weapons, thievery, or all of the above. We like to think we are episke (epic in Norse. Some of us are hobby linguists as well as all of the above :). We are always taking members so if you want to join just let me know. Also I am appreciative of you Norse Mythology tip but I was aware of it I just felt like making an elite core of fighting females and Valkyries have always had a poetic ring to it (I even have a sword called Valkyrie). Thank you again.**

**DeansTrueGirl: I am glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be damned! She is alive! Yes my friends I am finally back with this fic. My flash drive that had all the info on it shattered…literally into a thousand pieces. I cried…for hours…it was PATHETIC! Anyway chapter tre.**

A small boat skimmed the surface of the sea's rimming the islands of Berk. A man in a heavy cloak that was two sized to big rowed the sloop through the dark water hunched over. He glanced up at the bright village on the south side of the smaller island. His dark glare was shadowed by the hood of his cloak. When he reached forward to pull the small boat forward the moon caught on his golden hook making it shimmer in the night.

He moored the sloop on the larger island away from the sight of anyone other than the wild beasts of Berk, which unfortunately included the younglings and Terrors, one of which watched the stranger with the keenest of interest.

When the man leaped to land his peg-leg was revealed and he pushed back his cloak to better maneuver revealing one eye, no hair, and creepily enough, no nose. The Terror cocked his head and watched as the stranger carved a large hole in the bottom of his boat and push it back out to sea. Watching with grim satisfaction as it sank.

"This time, Hiccup, you will not be near as lucky as you have been in the past. This time I am here to eradicate you, and not even your cunning can save you," he growled disappearing into the woods. The Terror spread his wings and flew high to find his Queen.

Meanwhile, Anju crouched on the chief's lodge her sharp blue eyes scanning the area around the village and even the village itself. Her tail twitched and her wings and claws were ready if needed. The breeze shifted her spiked mane crowning her like hair in her Halfling form.

Her equine like ears perked at the sound of small wings beating the air. Toothless, also in Halfling form made his way onto the roof behind her.

"Terror?" he asked. Anju nodded her affirmation of the dragon headed their way.

"Wild by the scent. Perhaps he saw something," Anju said, turning to her mate and standing with arm outstretched.

"Or has a problem," Toothless muttered as the little gold Terror landed on Anju's outstretched arm.

"Man in forest. Threaten him majesty's rider," the little Terror said, for, while wild dragons don't have bonded themselves, they are loyal to those who do and help protect the riders at all costs.

"What does he look like?" Toothless said, taking Anju's shoulders and leaning over them to better look at the little Terror.

"Not like others. Tall. Skinny. Leg made of wood. Hand made of gold hook. Nose made of wood. No hair. Say he take out him majesty's rider. Say him not get away this time and no one help him," the Terror huffed trying to catch his breath.

"We thank you for this news," Anju said, "Go find some fish and fill your belly. You have deserved it."

"Thankies," the little gold dragon said, spreading his wings and flying to the fish bowls.

"So what do we do?" Toothless asked.

"Wait for now. I want to see what happens when this Trecherous discovers that Hiccup has a squadron of Valkyries and dragons at his back."

"I will let the others know," he said.

"No, just watch and wait," Anju said. Toothless looked at her confused.

"I am not going to just sit by and watch my rider get killed."

"I am aware. I am not going to let it happen either if just for my rider's love life. But I am a close friend to the villages future chief as well. I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Anju said. Toothless opened his mouth to protest when Anju stood and kissed him. "Just trust me, love," she said, pulling away, "This has been done before, to me, and I can do this. I understood when they told me and he is wise enough that he too will understand."

He nodded and hugged her looking back over her shoulder and helping her watch the night to protect their future chief.

Meanwhile, a sleeping oblivious future chief held a peacefully sleeping Astrid, so exhausted from her post she fell asleep and Hiccup, being so kind hearted, held her close and she dreamed they were each other's forever.

**Well there is my newest chapter in all this nail-biting, "aww" inducing, and cliffhanger glory. Hope to get the next one up sooner.**

**DeansTrueGirl: I am glad you like it so much. I plan on you being in the next chapter.**

**TheTunelessSiren: You and DeansTrueGirl LOVE Shinanigans didn't you? LOL You are going to be in the next chapter as well.**

**MWA220: I hope you like this chapter as well. I am sorry it took so long to post. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gasp! More wonderful Anju-plot-ness! Alright are you guys ready for this…Duh. Anyway here we go, on to chapter fire!**

The next morning, the Valkyries crowded around Hiccup acting aloof while their dragons ate then slipped off somewhere to sleep until their next watch. Hiccup felt nervous in the midst of so many girls, all of which were of course his friends, and yet they were silent warriors waiting to fight. Even chattering Camicazi had a stony silence about her as they walked to the Mead hall for breakfast.

Hiccup was starting to get REALLY nervous. It felt as if all the girls were either hiding something from him or had just distanced themselves for the sake of the mission. Whatever the excuse he was SICK of it.

"Okay that is it! Someone please talk!" Hiccup shouted, throwing his hands in the air. The girls looked at him startled and surprised. "This silence is killing me. You guys are my best friends! Someone talk to me!" he said angrily.

It wasn't Astrid, or Ruffnut, or Fiyori, or Camicazi that spoke. It was Forrestflyer in her soft soothing voice.

"Sorry," she said her face flushing as ruby red as her hair, "We were just-"

"We are trying to help," Bloodwing said, gesturing broadly.

"Well this stone silence is NOT helping," Hiccup grumbled. Astrid glanced to her side then back to where they were walking. Fiyori turned to her brother.

"Hiccup we are just doing our job," Fiyori said.

"Yeah," Forrestflyer said, "We aren't trying to make you feel…out of sorts. We are just doing what we are supposed to do as Valkyries and protecting our future chief."

"But you guys are my friends, my family, and my girlfriend, too," Hiccup said, boldly (for Hiccup anyway), "Right?" Everyone stopped and looked startled at him. Astrid squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Of course Hiccup, we just…we aren't used to guarding someone that we know," Astrid explained.

"Quite frankly we aren't used to guarding ANYONE," Camicazi replied, "We are more used to guarding…no…guarding ahh…hmm seems we aren't anything but warriors," the Bog-Burglar muttered leaning over to Bloodwing. The fierce Valkyrie nodded smirking at the Bog-Burglar.

"Wow…that's…comforting…" he said trying to find the right words for the situation. Fiyori smirked at her brother and Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand. Camicazi clapped her friend on the back, they followed Hiccup into the Hall chattering away like the friends that they were.

000

Anju walked away from the Mead Hall, full, and looked toward the wooded island. Toothless, groggy put his arm on his shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"Everything alright, Anj?" he asked sweetly. The female dragon nodded then started up toward the trees and the outskirts of the village.

"Anju, where are you going?" the male dragon asked.

"I am going to check out the woods. I just want to see what kind of scent's I could pick up and see if I could find Alvin. It is a simple scouting mission, nothing for you to worry about," she said, patting his arm and starting again for the trees.

"Anj, wait!" Toothless called placing an arm on her shoulder again. She turned to him.

"I'll be fine," she consoled placing a hand on his cheek.

"Just don't forget to rest sometime today…" Toothless murmured. With a gentle smile and a nod Anju turned and made her way up the hills into the forest of the Wilds of Berk.

Halfway up to Raven Point Anju transformed into her dragon form and magiced the saddle on her back away to give her the appearance of a wild dragon. She lifted her head smelling around her then dove into the cove landing in the cold pond in the basin. She dove under the water and snorted, bubbles filling the water, and remembered.

*flashback*

Little Anju was sitting in the beautiful play-rooms of the palace of Tenjo, or Heavenly Castle, her ancestral palace in the sky. The guards and councilors had told her to stay in her rooms and they let no one save her parents see her. Not even dear Kilan, her beloved human and princess of China, could come to visit her.

Anju sighed leaning up on her window to get a better view of the dragons and halflings flying about. The little dragon princess sighed and pulled her outer kimono robes closer, wishing she could enjoy that engaging pass time as well… maybe even go and visit Kilan at the Imperial Palace! But the dragons were guarding her lie she was treasure and wouldn't tell the poor princess why.

There was a knock at her door and she turned to it with a small yes to tell the party they could enter. The great golden door opened and a regal woman in purple robes walked in.

"Mommy!" little Anju shouted rushing forward into her mother's arms. The regal Dragon Queen scooped her daughter up and made her way to the settee.

"How have you been, my darling daughter?" Remora asked, rubbing her nose against Anju's. The little girl giggled locking her strong fist in her mother's long brown locks. Remora smiled and situated the Dragon Crown on her head.

The crown was a golden dragon whose head arched over the wearers forehead and who's changing gem eyes seemed to emit the rulers emotions. The dragon s body wound around the rulers head and its tale came to rest back under its head. The dragon had no wings and Anju swore that it could move on its own. Whenever she asked her mother about it though, Queen Remora would just smile, wink and say, "One day you shall see, my Anju." Of course that crown was strictly for the human form and any royal dragon had horns that shaped a crown. Anju's was three spires in front of her blue and gold mane and she loved it.

"Can we go flying today, Mommy?" the little princess asked. A look of sadness crossed over the queen's face.

"Not today, I'm afraid, my pet. Mommy, has some very important business to attend to. Besides it is dangerous for the Royal Family to be outside right now."

Anju narrowed her eyes and pouted, "But Mommy, we're dragons! Nothing can hurt us!" Remora smiled softly at her daughter's innocence.

"I wish that were true, Anju. I so wish that were true," she scooped her daughter up into a hug, pulling her close as if she were trying to pull her into her body. "Now," she said abruptly, "Let's get to training shall we?"

*end flashback*

Anju felt her tears leaking from her eyes. If she could only have remained so innocent. But alas 'twas not to be, it never is and never shall be.

Suddenly Anju's eyes shot open and narrowed into slits of anger as a sound cut through the waters to her sharp dragon ears.

"Yes, this will prove a perfect place to plan," said a leering voice of a conniving man. Anju swam up closer to the surface but still out of sight and watched the man hobble about and set up a campsite. He fit Alvin the Trecherous's description to a T. She felt a growl rise in her throat and thanked God that she could breathe underwater. (see book series) When Alvin left to hunt, Anju snuck out of the pond and flew home.

Anju arrived at her home and transformed, knowing Toothless was asleep. She silently crept up the stairs and into their bedroom where she was greeted by his gentle snores. Anju smiled lovingly at her mate before slipping under the covers to sleep herself. As she drifted off she was haunted by the thoughts of Alvin in their cove and harming her friend.

**Well finally got the next chapter up! What will happen next? Dunno…yet. **

**DeansTrueGirl: Don't forget You are BLOODWING! And oh look u appeared in this chapter :D**

**MWA220: Sorry it took so long to post. Still working it out in my mind and all lol**

**The Tuneless Siren: Hey Forrestflyer! You are in it too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What sort of nonsensical fun stuff will be brought out from the group of wild girls and one poor young Viking lad. Oh and we can't forget the dragons!**

Anju got home just as most of the other guard dragons were waking for their watch. She stretched and yawned at just the moment that Hiccup rounded the corner.

"Hey Anj," he said smiling, "Sleep well?"

"Like a youngling on sugarcane," was her reply. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Anju raised her hand.

"Seriously, don't ask," Anju said. Hiccup shrugged and walked toward his house, Anju not far behind.

"So Astrid staying the night again?" Anju asked cheekily.

"N-No her mom said she needed to come home at least every other night," he said, blushing furiously. "How did you even know about that? No one else did."

"Her scent. And trust me, the dragons knew," was the female dragons reply with a flip of her hair. Hiccup blushed more.

"You're senses of smell are that good?"

"Hon, I can tell you what you had for breakfast a week ago," Anj smiled, "But our range is limited depending on our breed, for example a Gronkle can smell almost one thousand yards farther than a Terror," the queen explained.

Hiccup's face lit up with an idea.

"No," she said, fire covering her and turning her Halfling.

"But-"

"No."

"But Anj-"

"I know what you are thinking and…No," she growled.

Hiccup opened his mouth again and she shot him a glare that made him snap his jaw shut again. She jumped into the air, her wings beating the air lightly.

"Just get you're rest. Trust me, I have a plan."

Hiccup watched as the female dragon flew to her perch on the roof-top. Hiccup sighed and walked into his house.

The sun started drifting down into the sea. Hiccup sighed and closed the shades to his window. Metalburn was under his window, Toothless and Anju perched on the roof, Pinefire was in the door, Stormfly was by the back door, and Skyrunner's duty was to make rounds every hour or so.

Hiccup leaned out the window as the sun set sighing at the over-the-top protection his father forced onto him. It wasn't like he couldn't take on Alvin on his own. He had been doing so since he was ten!

Hiccup hated this. He couldn't even sneak out because of the dragons' sense of smell! He was surrounded and there was no way out. He didn't think even Camicazi could get out of this one. With a sigh he flopped onto his bed, pulling the blankets up and trying to drift off to sleep.

000

Astrid glanced over to Toothless who was perched behind her. Suddenly her eyes constricted as she spotted someone hiding in the bushes on the outskirts of the village.

"Toothless, love, do you trust me?" she asked, barely tilting her head in his direction.

"Of course, Anj. Why?" he said. She didn't answer. Instead she let the deep magic turn her invisible and shot into the air and away.

"Anju!" Toothless shouted, not even able to catch her scent in the air. The Dragon queen went from Halfling to Dragon and angled behind the man and moved agiley through the forest behind the man. He turned to her surprised and she crouched her ears pinned and a growl on her lips. Alvin.

"Well a dragoness," he said, no fear on his face, his good hand moving to his sword. Her growl turned to a snarl and her claws flexed. Alvin grinned, moving his hand from the pommel of his sword.

"I need a dragon for this plan to work," he said stepping forward slowly. Anju snorted but lowered her snarling lip. "That's it, steady girl…" he said. Anju wanted to snap his head off there but knew that she couldn't. Not if she wanted her plan to work.

Alvin was suddenly at her side and grabbed her neck like she was a tame horse. She hissed as his hook dug into her neck and she lay down, her eyes wide, pupils in thin slits.

"That's it," he growled, "You are now MY dragon aren't you?" he asked, grinning darkly. Anju wanted to struggle but that just caused the hook to dig into her soft neck scales. She gave off a warble of desperation but kept it low so no dragon could hear it and rush to her rescue. With a huff she collapsed on the ground her sky blue eyes wild and mentally begging Toothless to stay where he was. To not look for her and to just TRUST her.

000

Toothless sat on the roof watching where Anju had disappeared. What was she thinking? They had to keep his rider, her girls love, and her dear friend. But she had just…vanished. Like she was never there. Not even her scent remained. No. Anj.

He didn't understand why she left. Toothless knew Anju. This wasn't her. He gave a soft warble of sadness that she had so suddenly disappeared. His ear fins drooped on his head and his tail twitched nervously.

What was he going to tell Hiccup? What was he going to tell Astrid? She would be crushed if Anju didn't return soon. He glanced down and saw the other dragons noses flaring as they too tried to catch their Queen's scent. He saw Stormfly glanced up at him with worry in her ever changing eyes. She was worried for her because Toothless cared for her and because she was her queen.

Oh Anj…what were you thinking?

**Okay here is the next chapter. I am having a bit of writers block hope you guys are praying for me to get back to normal with my writing and art soon.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Hope you like this one too! :D**

**The Tuneless Siren: I know you are probably 8O right now but trust me Vosters. I have a plan…as does Anju. Remember I is a master strategist as the leader of AHC/MAA I have to be. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am finally back with this. I have had so many things to do it has been insane.**

Anju pulled at the bands around her first and back legs forming hobbles around her ankles and a bridle on her nose tied her to a tree. She could barely move. It was ridiculous. No dragon should be treated like this. But then this was the man who wanted to kill Hiccup.

"You will be a key in this assassination, dragoness," he smirked looking at the Queen Dragon.

"Oh I don't expect a dumb animal to understand me but then you are no dumb animal. You are a dragon. Though there really isn't much difference," he snickered.

Anju growled deeply in her throat and kept her eyes in tiny slits of anger.

Alvin didn't seem worried at all or even remotely afraid.

_Anju, it's time for our watch where are you?_

_I shan't be back for a while. I am working on my plan. Trust me._

_You keep saying that. Anj what are you planning?_

_You'll see._

_Anju…_

_Toothless… _she matched his whining voice.

_Anju I am serious. I want you to be safe._

_I will be don't worry._

Their conversation was interrupted when Alvin stepped forward to look over his prize.

"A strong, elegant she-dragon," he murmured out loud, "Perfect for the future king of the archipelago." Anju snorted and tossed his head a growl rumbling deep in her throat.

"Oh shut up you stupid beast," he muttered waving his hand at her. Anju pinned her ears and bared her teeth at the villainous man. With a one last grumble she dropped to her knees and curled up ready to sleep.

000

Toothless sat perched atop his rider's roof staring at the dark night sky listening closely for his mate's thoughts. But he couldn't get a lock on her voice. With a sigh he glanced to Stormfly who was stationed under Hiccup's window.

The she dragon nodded in understanding and took Toothless' place on the roof while the Night Fury slipped into his rider's room.

"Hiccup you up?" he asked.

"Nnnhh?" he heard the boy groan his response.

"I'm worried about Anju," he muttered.

"Toothless it's the middle of the night, can we talk about this in the morning?" he asked.

"No I'm really worried about her. Please, Hiccup," he begged.

"Fine," he groaned rolling over. "What's going on with Anj and you?"

"She has this plan in her head that's supposed to keep you safe but she won't tell any of us what it is and now she has disappeared and won't reply when I try and mindspeak with her," the dragon wailed in one breath.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Anju has it under control, Toothless," Hiccup yawned.

"I can't help but worry though, Hiccup! She has been known to do rash dangerous things before."

"Yeah but she always gets out of 'em safe."

"Barely."

"Toothless, she'll be fine. Look we'll talk in the morning at breakfast before you go to sleep for the day. I am exhausted, I am going to sleep."

Toothless gave a distraught sigh before returning to his perch on the roof and allowing Stormfly to take her place again under the window.

_Please be careful Anju_ he mentally begged to his silent mate.

**I know it's super-short but I was going through severe writers block…darn it. **

**DeansTrueGirl: It seems to stay around me these days.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I like to kill hehehe.**


End file.
